It's all about her, or me
by iccy
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts. New love, new hate, new characters. Who will be the next date? Who will be the next enemy? Who will be the victim? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stared at the Hogwarts Express. A whole summer had passed without doing work. He sighed. This year, there was definitely going to be problems. Especially with Ginny. Harry still loved her, but it was too dangerous to be around her anymore. "It was too dangerous to be around anyone anymore", Harry thought miserably. Just then, the train blew its horn. Quickly, Mrs. Weasley gave all her children and Harry, and Hermione a hug, and shooed them onto the train. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all looking for an empty cabinet when Harry saw a girl pass behind him without looking at Harry. "That's weird", Harry said. "What is?" Hermione asked as they all got into a compartment. "I don't mean to be bragging or anything, but that girl didn't even look at me", Harry said. " People usually look at me when they pass me, but she didn't." "Harry, I think you've been hanging around Mad-Eye Moody too long", Ron joked. "Don't even think of it, Harry. She probably just didn't recognize you, that's all", Hermione said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry agreed. The train ride went smoothly. Hermione and Ron played Exploding Snap, and traded Wizarding Cards, and Hermione read a book, as was her custom. Soon, it was time to head to Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony. As the trio reached the hall, they sat in the Gryffindor table, next to Neville, Ginny, and Luna. The kids to be sorted came in, lead by Professor Magonnal. They all got sorted into different houses, but to Harry's disappointment, few to Gryffindor. Professor Magonall stood up, and got ready to make a speech. Harry suddenly remembered, with a sinking feeling, that Dumbledore was not alive anymore.

"Welcome back to a New Year at Hogwarts. I happy to see all of you came back in one piece. Please remember that Voldemort is gaining supporters as we speak! You must be on alert all the time, and if you happen to see anything suspicious, report it at once to myself, or any other teacher. Now, the Sorting of the Students is not only for First years, but for new students, as well. This year, we have a new student attending us. In a moment, she will be sorted into a house. I expect all of you to treat her with the up-most respect, as is Hogwarts custom. If anybody is caught making fun of her in ANY WAY, You will be severely punished. Miss Ingrid, please come in."

After Professor Magonnal finished her speech, it seemed like every single person in the hall wanted to talk about the new student. "Quiet!" said professor Magonnal, as the student came in. "hey, that the girl I was talking about on the train, the one that didn't recognize me."

Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. "That's her? Geez, Harry. You better ask her out quickly, or I might ask her myself. Just kidding Hermione, I'd never do that." Ron joked as Hermione hit him warningly. The girl stepped forward confidently near the stool, then sat down, wearing neither a nervous smile, nor a disappointed frown. Magonnal stepped forward and, almost hesitantly, put the sorting hat on her head. "Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Just like your brother I see. Yes, yes, I know, no need to tell me twice." The sorting hat said. Magonal cleared her throat warningly. Everyone was amazed. This had never happened with the sorting hat, and a student. "Well, I guess, no, better yet…all right, I made up my mind, GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat yelled out, as the loud cheers and yells came from the Gryffindor table. Ingrid came and sat next to Ron, and across from Harry. "Hey, my name is Ingrid. It's a pleasure to meet you" Ingrid said, to Ron, Hermione and Harry as she shook their hand. Hermione had to elbow Harry to make him answer back. Harry was shocked that this girl was actually addressing him after she didn't recognize him on the train. "Either she doesn't know me, or she doesn't want to refer to me as 'the chosen one'." Harry thought as food appeared in front of them.

A while later, as the four of them were heading up to the common room, Harry finally found his voice to tell Ingrid about the castle, the rules, and the classes that seventh years attended. Ingrid happened to be in seventh year. "So, what made you come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as they waited for the stair to change direction. "Actually, Professor Magonnal sent me a letter asking to come to Hogwarts." Ingrid said. "Didn't your parent want you to come here, also?" Ron asked as the stair settled in one direction and the four started walking down a corridor. A shadow passed Ingrid's face as she said, "Actually, my parents were killed by voldemort." Harry stopped walking, Ron just stared at her, and Hermione gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ron apologized. "That's okay." Ingrid said hesitantly. "It happened when I was a little girl."

They continued walking in silence until they reached the common room, when Hermione quietly said the password "Higgledy Puff". When they walked through the portrait Ingrid said, "look, guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. It's a question people ask so many times, that I don't think about it." "It's okay, Ingrid, you didn't want to upset us. It's just everything Voldemort done affects us in a sad way, you probably wouldn't understand" Hermione said putting a hand on Ingrid's shoulder. Just then, a first year came up to Ingrid and said that she was to meet Professor Magonnal in her office in five minutes. Then, Ingrid suddenly became nervous and quickly said goodbye to the three and headed out the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was a close call." Said Ingrid. "I have to make sure it won't happen again, or I'll be dead meat." Luckily, she met no one on the way to the office. When she arrived, she quickly knocked on the door and entered.

…………………………….

Back in the common room, the trio was worried about their new friend. "Maybe she just forgot a very important bracelet or something and it was sent over here." Ron suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron", Hermione said. "Why would they send it to magonall's office? Maybe Magonall needed to talk to her." "Or maybe something happened" Harry said miserably. "I really hope not, I don't want another person to be killed because of me."

……………………………….

Ingrid walked through the door to the office. "I'm very sorry, Ingrid. But we got another one. I know this is your first night at Hogwarts, but if you don't do it, people will die." Magonall said. "I know, professor. I will do as I am destined to do." Ingrid said solemnly. "I'll go get ready, and meet you back here in 5 minutes." With that, Ingrid left the office.

Ingrid ran back to the common room. She passes her friends without saying a word. She ran to her trunk, unlocked it, and grabbed a shrunken box. She put the box in her hand and enlarged it. "Please don't let them see me." Ingrid prayed. She opened the contents of the box. Inside were a suit and some weapons. She quickly locked the door, put on the suit, placed the guns in their holders, and put an invisibility charm on herself. Then, she ran back to professor magonall's office.

……………………………..

Harry was staring at the fireplace. How could someone so friendly cause something so evil? Whose fault was it? Was it peddigrew's fault that he was a coward so he blabbed to tom? Harry was pondering this as he felt air rush by him, and saw the door open. Giving an excuse to Ron and Hermione, Harry went to see who had left. Just as he was exciting, he saw a shimmer run across the hall. Silently, Harry followed the invisible figure.

……………………………

Ingrid ran back to professor magonall's office. Once there, professor Magonall gave her the address. And Ingrid disappeared. "I hope she comes back," Magonall said. "She the last." Just then, Harry potter burst through the door to the office. "Potter, what are you doing here, barging into my office? Explain yourself!" Professor Magonall yelled. "I thought I saw a death eater come through here, professor. They became invisible and went from the common room to the hall outside the room, then ran in here! Be careful, they must be around here, somewhere!. "Mr. Potter! i am outraged of your storming into my office declaring who-knows-what! i want you out of my office this instant!i want no more of this! Do you understand? "yes, professor". Harry left in anger. "Good god, this is going to be harder thanI expected." Professor Magonall said to herself.

Harry Potter fumed all the way back to the common room. He stormed in, and angrily sat infront of Hermione and Ron. " Uhhh, Harry? Someone has to ask this, so i'll do it : What the heck is wrong with you?", Ron asked. "I thought i saw a death eater go into Magonall's office, so I followed them, but when i got there, it wasn't there, and Magonall started yelling at me for barging into her office." Harry explained. "well, maybe there really wasn't anyone there in the first place." Hermione reasond. " Maybe, you were mistaken. "Well, i hope so, because i don't think that magonall is working for Voldemort."

Ingrid arrived in front of the most beautiful mansion she had ever seen. and she had seen the famous houses and castles. well, ingrid thought with a grin,this is going to be fun. She jumped fliped up and over the huge gate that loomed over the house. She waited until the guard passed by, then she leaped down and knocked the guard down. Ingrid ran across to the spot underneath the camera. She realized two things: One, the people who lived here must trust muggle technology. Two, she was probably going to get cut in half bya lazer beam if she didn't move from underneath the blindspot, the spot where the camera couldn't see her. She saw a beam, barely visible, andjumped over it. she ran behing the house, to the dark, black wall that guarded the backyard. They must not like thieves, ingrid thought. I almost feel sorry for them. almost. Ingrid jumped up onto the wall and looked to see what her next opponent might be. She gasped. There were guns shooting in all directions. Thinking quickly, whe jumped down, and flattened herself against the wall. Ingrid raised her hands and all the bullets froze, only to be replased be lazer beams. Oh, jeez, Ingrid thought exasperatly, why use ordinary bullets, when you can use bullets with freakin lazer beams.Oh, well, might as well get on with it. She ran towards the lazer beams, and jumped and flipped through them. She landed on the back porch with both feet on the ground. She smiled. But that smile soon faded away as she felt someone press a sharp edge to her throat.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the great hall for dinner. Harry looked around at the dinner table for Ingrid, but he couldn't find her. He asked ron and Hermione, but they couldn't see her either. Harry turned towards the teacher's table,and noticed that professor magonall was missing. "Ron, look! Magonall's not here! she's always here! i wonder what happened to her" Harry said to Ron. "Don't worry Harry, she's probably just late for a stupid reason." Ron said. Or maybe she's been attacked, Harry thought. But, the evening proceded on without any word from Magonall. Then, halfway through dessert, Professor Magonall entered throught the doors, and walked towards the podium infront of the teacher's table. All the students became quiet imediatly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched intently as Magonall said something to the teachers, then turned to the students and said, " Do not be alarmed, students. I would like to thank you all for cooperating through this evening, as, I can only hope, you will continue to do so. Please enjoy the rest of your dinner." Professor Magonall walked down the aisle to the entrance to the great hall then stopped and turned towards the Gryfindor table. She looked straight at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and motioned them to follow her. They just looked at one another, then followed suit.

Ingrid recongnized that voice. It was Bellatrix. "Don't even move, or i'll slit your throat, muggle." Bella said. Better let her think thatI am a muggle, thought Ingrid."Oh, please don't hurt me, i was just trying to see if there were any valuables in the house" Ingrid told her. Lying thorough her teeth. "My family is in ruins, so we are forced to steal from people." Bella pushed the knife closer to her throat. "Well," She laughed, "I guess tonight is your lucky night." "So you will let me go?" Ingrid asked. She was enjoying this. Ingrid knew she was stronger than Bella. She also had the uppper hand, litteraly. "Of coarse not, but I stop your suffering. I will kill you" At this point Ingrid thought it was time to continue with the plan. "Well, I only have one thing to be sorry for." Ingrid said loving the situation. "What's that?" Bellatrix asked, laughing. "I'm sorry that I didn't kill you the first moment I got." A second later, Ingrid had back-kicked Bella behind her. Bellatrix started shooting spells at her, but Ingrid just raised a hand, then shooted them back at her. I just hope she dosen't shoot the killing spell, Ingrid thought. Then I'll have to duck. As if Bellatrix had read her mind, she said "I don't know what you are, but I know you have to die-Avada Kadabra!" Ingrid jumped behind the wall to what looked like a restroom. The spell completely destroyed the door. Ingrid raised her arm to protect herself. Bellatrix laughed, " You silly girl, you never want to die, do you?" Ingrid was angry, now. She new there was only Bellatrix guarding the haustages. She used the next idea that came to her. She raised he arm and slapped the air. Bellatrix got hit by the spell; she went flying across the room until she hit the wall and got knocked out. Ingrid didn't want to waste any time. She ran and grabbed Bellatrix's wand, and put it inside her skirt. She ran towards the room with the sign that read 'DO NOT ENTER, DANGEROUS SPELLWORK'. Ingrid snorted. Could Tom ever be more stupid? She entered to find a boy and girl sustained by chains. The boy must have been about 11 years old, with black hair. The girl must have been his sister, because she had the same nose and eyes and him. The only difference was that he was wearing a tank top, and she had pretty brown hair. They gasped when they saw Ingrid. "Shh, don't worry. I'm gonna get you outtta here." Ingrid noticed that the kids had a glowing aura around them. "Don't worry, this won't hurt." Ingrid assured them. When people had been tortured, they were a little anxious to get out of there, no matter what, Ingrid thought. You had to be very careful. Ingrid raised her hands, and immediatly, the image froze. Quickly, Ingrid pulled out Bellatrix's wand. She said the count-curse. The glowing stopped automatically. Ingrid raised her hands. The kids started asking questions like crazy. Ingrid hurridly said,as she undid the cains, "Shh, can you walk?" The girl nodded, but the boy shook his head and pointed to the cuts and bruises on his legs. Ingrid felt a fire of hatred build up inside her. She carried the little boy, and motioned the girl to follow them. They walked into the room where Bellatrix was supposed to be knocked out, but apparently she had woken up. God, will she ever die, ingrid thought. "I owe this to you, Bellatrix. But before I do it, I want you to recognize me. " Ingrid said to Bellatrix. "I think I do...Wait! You're supposed to be dead!" Bellatrix said with recognition. " I was supposed to be, but I'm hard to kill" Ingrid said. The boy was getting heavy in her arms. "I'm sorry, Bella. Please forgive me." With that, Ingrid put the boy momentarily down, with him leaning on her, she raised her hands, then made a fist. Bellatrix screamed in agony, then exploded into flame. Only ashes remained in her place. "Let's go" Ingrid said to the kids that were staring at her. "What happened to the Death Eater?" The girl said. Ingrid was amazed at how smart the girl was. "She went where she belongs." Ingrid replied. "Where's that?" The girl wondered. "Hell.", Ingrid said shortly. They had reached the gate. "Hold on." Ingrid told the kids. She put the little boy down. Ingrid pushed a earpiece into her ear. "Yes?" "Ingrid, It's Minerva." "Hey, hold on for a second more, I'll be right there." Ingrid replied. "Here, hold my hand." She told the girl. The girl did as she was told. " Where are we going?" The girl asked. "Hogwarts." Ingrid replied. A moment later, they were traveling through space and time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished listening to Professor Magonnal giving them a lecture on how to be aware of your surroundings, when something on Professor Magonall's desk started beeping, and Magonall quickly rushed them out of the office. "Professor, could i talk to you for a moment." Harry asked professor Magonall after Ron and Hermione had left. "Actually, Potter, i have a very important person arriving in a few seconds ." Magonall replied. " I could wait outside, then. This is very important." Harry assured. At that moment someone appeared next to Professor Magonall. That person was carying a boy about 10 or 11 years old. The boy appeared to be hurt. "Ingrid.. What?" Harry asked. "No time to explain, Potter. I've got to get this boy to the hospital Wing." Ingrid said hurridly. " I'll take care of the girl, Ingrid. Potter, go with Ingrid." Magonall commanded. Harry wasn't sure to be surprised or anything else. " Yes, Professor." and for once in his life, listened to what Magonall said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ingrid started running down the staircase outside the headmistress' office. "Ingrid…what. Who is that? Can you please explain anything to me?" asked Harry.

"Listen, Harry, I know you might not be able to understand any of this, but you need to know that I am not a death eater, I am was one undercover for dumbledore before he died. I'm also freak, Harry. No one knows a name for what I am. I can do anything. That's why I had to come to hogwarts; voldemort found out about me and tortured me into joining him. He tortured my parents until they begged to die."

"That's awful! That's just like voldemort, though." Harry said, clenching his teeth. "

After he left, my parents were still living. I had to make a choice. Let them suffer, or kill them and get punished by the law. So, I took a chance, I stopped time for a few seconds, killed them by the avada kedabra spell, then vanished their bodies." Ingrid said, crying. " The muggles never suspected a thing. But, the ministry knew what I had done, and came looking for me. So, I ran to England. Once there, I looked for Dumbledore. Luckily, he spotted me, before I passed out. I woke up in the hospital wing here at the school. Nearly gave the nurse a heart attack. I explained everything to Dumbledore when he came to visit me that night. He told me that I had a great power that was to be used for good and not evil. He said I should he you and him fight Voldemort. I couldn't even control my power because I was so mad. I told him I would help rescue people he captured, but on one condition, nobody would know me; I would be dead to the world; I had no family left to go to anyway." Ingrid said, angrily.

"But, what did you do once dumbledore died?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know what had happened when he didn't return my letters, so I decided to keep pretending to be a death eater, maybe they would know something about it. I was correct. Voldemort practically had a party when he found out. When the meeting was over, Snape came and told me to go back to the castle, that I wasn't safe, anymore."

"But Snape was the one who killed Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"There are some things you don't need to know, Harry." Ingrid said quietly. "What do you mean I don't need to know? Snape is a murderer, he's not to be trusted!"

By this time, Ingrid and Harry had reached the hospital wing. They entered the room and set the little boy that Ingrid had been carrying on a bed. "Ingrid, what are you doing back here so soon?" Ms. Pince asked. "Oh, my goodness! What happened?"

"Harry, cover your eyes. Ms. Pince, don't worry, I can take care of him for now." Ingrid ordered.

"Why do I need to cover my eyes?" Harry asked.

" I will not let you heal this boy! I have to give him some potions, first." Ms. Pince exclaimed.

"Now!" Ingrid yelled. " Harry cover your eyes, or you will be tortured for what you are about to see! Ms. Pince, only I can save William!" "Hey, how do you know who I am?" The little boy asked weakly.

" Hang on," Ingrid said ignoring the question? Ingrid checked to see if Harry wasn't looking, and Ms. Pince was walking away before closing her eyes, and placing her hands right above William, who had passed out. Immediately, a blue light started shooting from Ingrid's hands towards William. The cuts on his legs started closing and disappeared in seconds. After a minute, Ingrid lowered her hands, and hugged William who had just woken up.

" Ingrid, what the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked shaking.

"I told you I could do anything. I just healed William, don't worry. If you don't believe me, then ask him yourself."

"Um, William, how do you feel?" Harry asked hesitantly.

" I feel great! Thank you so much, lady!" William exclaimed. Then remembering something, he said "What about my sister, Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Professor Magonall is talking to her, right now. When she's done, I can take both of you to the kitchen to get some dessert. Is that okay?" Ingrid said, smiling.

" Are you kidding me? That would be wonderful!" William said excitingly.

"Ingrid, I'm afraid I don't understand any of this. Where were you during dinner? Where did William and his sister come from?" Harry asked confused.

"I'll tell you later, Potter." Ingrid said.

"You know, you can call me Harry." He said.

"All right, "Ingrid said.

"And you can call me Ingrid," William said playfully. "Hey are you two dating anyway?" "No," Ingrid and Harry said blushing. "Oh no," Ingrid said, winking at Harry. "Since you're getting mischievous, I might have to… I don't know TICKLE YOU!" Ingrid said, playfully tickling William.

"Are you…? Ingrid, stop playing with a patient, He could be sick!" Ms. Pince exclaimed, coming out of her office.

"Does he look sick to you, Ms. Pince" Harry asked. "I want to go to get ice-cream, I want to go play, I want to go run!" William said jumping on his bed. " My goodness, Ingrid. What have you done to this boy?" Ms. Pince said laughing.

At that moment, the door to the infirmary opened and professor magonall walked in with William's sister.

" William!" She yelled, as she ran to give him a hug. But, she barely ran a few meters, before she fell. "I'm okay." She said laughing.

She stood up and gave William a hug and started asking him if he was all right.

"Lisa, let me see your knee." Ingrid said, walking over to the girl who was sitting down on William's bed.

"I'm fine. Hey, how did you know my name?" She asked. Ingrid lifted Lisa's jeans and examined her knee.

"Don't worry, it's just a deep cut, you'll be okay by tomorrow." She said as she pretended to place her hand on Lisa's knee for support standing up. But a blue light peaked from under her hand. "Right, so who wants some…? ICE-CREAM!" Ingrid said playfully.

William jumped of the bed and started running towards the door. "Race you there!" He yelled. Lisa walked after him.

"Are you coming?" She asked Ingrid.

"I'll be right there, don't worry."

After she Lisa left, Magonall turned to Ingrid.

"Ingrid, thank you very much for what you have done. It's thanks to you, that Lisa and William are alive. It's good to know you're with us."

"It's really no problem, professor." Ingrid said blushing. "Come on, Harry. Better go get them before they eat the whole kitchen." Ingrid said pulling Harry's hand. They both laughed and turned to walk out the door. "Oh, professor. I almost forgot…I need to talk to you about something I saw while I was over at the house. Are you available first thing tomorrow morning?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, of coarse. As long as it's before your first class of the day. I haven't given you your schedule." Professor Magonnall reached into her robes and drew out a piece of paper. She handed it to Ingrid.

"What do you have first?" Harry asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts. That's my favorite subject! Who teaches it?" Ingrid asked Harry.

"Our professor is Remus Lupin. He was my parent's and godfather's friend." Harry replied sadly.

"Oh, he's a great teacher. I've meet him before…I mean I've heard of him." Ingrid said hesitantly.

But before Harry could ask what she meant, William said, "Oh, come on you guys, we've been waiting forever."

Then he noticed that Ingrid was still holding Harry's hand. "ooohh, Ingrid, already boarding the love train I see." Ingrid looked at Harry's and her hand and they blushed and pulled apart.

"William, I am going to make you eat chocolate until you get a stomach-ache." Harry said jokingly.

"Better catch me first." William said. Ingrid and Harry said good-bye to Professor Magonnall and Ms. Pince then chased after William.

On the way there, Lisa walked next to Harry. "It's a honor to meet you, Mr. Potter." She said.

"Umm, Thanks, and you can call me Harry." Harry replied. "No, really, I've been dying to meet you. My brother says I have an obsession, but I just think its love." Lisa said, trying to hold Harry's hand.

"Hey, Lisa." Ingrid said coming to Harry's rescue. "William says that he can run faster than you, and I have to agree."

"Oh, really. Hey, Will, I'll race you." Lisa countered.

The kids started running down the hallway.

"Thank you, Ingrid. I owe you one." Harry said laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll remind you." Ingrid said.

" Come on, rose." Harry said.

"My name's Ingrid, remember." Ingrid said. "But you look as beautiful a rose." Harry protested smiling.

" Geez, how many times am I going to have to split you guys apart." William said. Ingrid and Harry noticed how close together they were standing.

They blushed, and Harry grabbed Ingrid's hand, and said, "Come on, _rose_, we're making them wait." Ingrid laughed, and they both ran towards William, who was laughing, and Lisa, who was looking like she would murder someone. Ingrid had a pretty good idea who.

- ----------- ------------

thank you, everybody for reading my story. Just please remember t review, if you don't I won't know if I should continue the story or not! I love you all! 


End file.
